


事故！恋爱事故！

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Top! Sam, bottom! dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 据说迪恩·温彻斯特想骑萨姆·温彻斯特的鸡巴。安德鲁·史密斯戒了肥皂剧之后坚持表示自己与此无关。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	事故！恋爱事故！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauteralgylmatr1x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/gifts).



1#

安德鲁·史密斯今年二十六岁了，住在密苏里州。

他不知道自己究竟是“他”还是“她”，为了方便，他统称自己为“他”。按照母亲的说法，他是个怪孩子，时常从家消失得无影无踪，以至于镇上的治安官宣布不再受理史密斯家的失踪案；按照父亲的说法，他是母亲与旁人苟合而来的孽种，本不该出生；按照从未谋面的生父刻印在他血脉之中的说法，他是夏娃之子，他该远离人类那空中楼阁般的文明社会；而按照迪恩·温彻斯特和萨姆·温彻斯特的说法，他是变形怪，他嗜血成性，杀人如麻。

事实上安德鲁从没吃过人，他甚至都没违过法。他在歧视与偏见中艰难地活到今天，过着以普通垃圾食品为食的平淡日子，他的业余爱好是看肥皂剧。除了有点怕银以外，他一切都好。

与低调行事夹缝求生的安德鲁不同，猎人温彻斯特兄弟的名号如雷贯耳。坊间传言温彻斯特兄弟就是驾着一九六七英帕拉的另类死亡骑士，然而有一位同样不吃人而从他们手下逃过一劫的同胞告诉安德鲁，温彻斯特兄弟是仁慈的写照。

因此当安德鲁远远听见英帕拉的引擎轰鸣声响彻城镇寂静的街巷，他决定去亲身验证这一切。

捕捉萨姆·温彻斯特或许不易，捕捉迪恩·温彻斯特却不难。迪恩每到一座城镇固定要做三件事：先去汽车旅馆订上安全出口旁第一间房，再去警戒线圈起的现场向警方亮下证件问询一番，最后去镇上最红火的酒吧里喝到天昏地暗或有艳遇为止。做前两件事时温彻斯特兄弟通常都在一起，可这第三件事，萨姆不是每次都在。谁知道呢，或许弟弟见不得哥哥与人打情骂俏，也兴许哥哥不愿当着弟弟的面与人打情骂俏，总之安德鲁在酒吧后巷等到了落单且醉酒的迪恩。

彼时迪恩三言两语轻描淡写地与一位漂亮姑娘道了别，转过身却是一副落寞神情。看来猎人今夜并未获得与期望值相符的快乐。

“嘿！干嘛不和她一起过夜呢？我是说……威士忌，艳遇，性，多么浪漫！”

“你他妈的谁啊？”

“我叫安德鲁，就住在这附近，我——”是变形怪。但他的话被迪恩不耐烦地打断了。

“好啊，安德鲁，住得近就赶紧走路回家去，别来烦我。”

迪恩简直不能理解自己面前这人。他刚刚的确回以疑问的语气，但那显然不是一个真正的问句。

安德鲁尴尬地吸了吸鼻子：“……但我想和你聊聊。你今晚看上去过得并不好。”

“你是午夜情感热线主持人还是怎么？少管闲事。”迪恩彻底没了耐性，撂下话转身就走。

可能是酒精起了作用，也可能是又气又笑情绪起伏过大，总之迪恩这两步走得踉跄。然而不等被追赶，他竟然自己又折了回来，掐起安德鲁的衣领一字一句咬牙切齿道：“我很好，我好得不能再好了，也不喜欢男的。”

酒气与杀气相携而来，安德鲁猛地打了个哆嗦。“……我可不是那个意思。”

“棒极了！”迪恩松开他，掉头走开。

“但我是变形怪！”

“……操。”

安德鲁尽量温和地把迪恩请回了自己的地牢，不，爱巢。

比起书本里描绘的那些变形怪巢穴，安德鲁的住处简直可以说是环境上乘。他把这阴暗不见光的小地方收拾得干干净净，甚至还拉进了有线电视和宽带网。他想迪恩会愿意在这舒服地界跟自己聊一会儿——好吧，实在不愿意与安德鲁聊的话，与另一个活生生的迪恩聊总可以了吧？

然而，在成为迪恩·温彻斯特的那一瞬间，安德鲁就后悔了。

那些属于迪恩的庞杂记忆将变形怪的内心全盘击溃，安德鲁所感知到的一切都让他焦虑又迷茫，甚至痛苦。相比之下，抽筋拔骨蜕皮的那点疼痛简直不值一提。而眼下真正的迪恩刚从昏迷中苏醒，活力四射，或者说至少在嘴皮子上伶俐极了。

“嘿安德鲁，狗娘养的，你准备拿我怎么样？出门犯罪嫁祸到我头上？还是把我杀了吃？我特喜欢汉堡，你吃我的时候不妨加点面包和芝士。”

“……我不伤人不犯法。”

“哦，模范公民，要不我陪你去警察局领个奖章？”

安德鲁无暇理会什么奖章，他拼尽全力梳理着迪恩脑袋里那些超脱他认知范围太多的东西。二十六岁的变形怪早就不是第一次接纳旁人记忆了，可那些人毕竟不是温彻斯特双煞猎人中的一个，更何况安德鲁真的是个该领奖章的好变形怪，他的认知范围本身就窄。

而迪恩还在喋喋不休，“……你说你们的治安官会不会恰好在办公室里藏了点银子？比如银质刀叉之类的。”他边说边盘算着自己要与这东西周旋多久，才能等到萨姆循着蛛丝马迹找过来。其实希望是渺茫的，因为他今晚出来明摆着就是为了鬼混，萨姆以为自己今晚不回去，这会儿大概已经洗洗干净上了床。迪恩甚至百忙之中抽空想，不知他的好弟弟睡前是否趁他不在看了什么成人频道。“你尝过银的味道吗安德鲁？相信我，真的特别好，谁会不喜欢银呢……”

“闭嘴！”

“我说安德鲁，你现在已经是迪恩·温彻斯特了，你该知道他面对变成自己模样的恶心怪物却动不了手的时候，不可能闭嘴。”

“我说闭嘴，迪恩！你他妈的真不是个好东西！”

真不是个好东西——安德鲁发自内心地这样想，否则他不会为此贡献出自己今生第一句糙话。

然而迪恩却被逗笑了，毕竟人不是任何时候都有机会被自己指着鼻子破口大骂“不是好东西”。他示意安德鲁不妨说下去，他也想听听自己究竟都做了些什么伤天害理的事情，能让变形怪这类毫无原则底线的暴虐怪物都忍无可忍。

“你、你套用假身份，坑蒙拐骗，还盗刷信用卡！”

迪恩闻言就愣了，好一会儿才说得出话：“……哇哦，棒极了！从没见过像我这么作恶多端的大坏蛋。还有吗？”

“你下过地狱！”

“谢谢夸奖，但你看连续剧要看全，我那是为了萨米。还有别的吗？”

然而记忆里关于萨姆·温彻斯特的部分恰恰是安德鲁陷入混乱的根源所在。谈及萨姆，安德鲁就痛苦不堪，以至于绝望地奉上了自己的第二句粗话。

“……你想骑你亲弟弟的鸡巴，迪恩·温彻斯特！你真是棒极了。”

安德鲁话音落下以后，沉默就在这方寸之地蔓延开来。

变形怪安德鲁·史密斯从见到迪恩的那一刻起就猜到，自己所听闻的所有关于此人的传言都不假，可他要亲身变成另一个迪恩·温彻斯特之后才知道，所谓象征死亡的猎人，所谓仁慈的写照，不过是个暗地里爱慕自己亲弟弟却又不敢道破的可怜男人。而在那些或是理智或是疯狂的复杂感情里，爱藏在最深处，性欲冲在最前。

迪恩沉默良久后才重新开口：“……我当然棒极了。”他先前张牙舞爪的气焰被浇熄了十成十。

迪恩原以为变形怪会拿自己曾经恐惧和退缩的脆弱一面来说事，或者至少也该说道说道自己在地狱里是如何从受刑者成了施虐狂，他唯独没想到重头戏在萨姆。他想不到不代表此事在他心里不重要，他只不过是爱了萨姆太久，以至于潜意识里只记得自己不能说破，而忘了这事有什么特殊的或者奇怪的。不论对错，这一切都像日升月落、四季变迁那样自然。可安德鲁，这个贸然闯入迪恩记忆殿堂的陌生怪物没有历经这些年来的潜移默化，他只是看到了，觉得怪，就说出来。

一人一怪持续沉默地对视着，如果此刻有第三者在场，他就会发现这场面是有多么诡异。那两双绿眼睛乍看上去是相同的，一样深邃，一样漂亮，可里面暗藏的情绪却千差万别——迪恩是忧虑和踌躇，安德鲁是震撼和茫然。但最终，他们的眼神趋于一致，一同变得温柔下去。他们都开始想萨姆了。这没什么奇怪的，因为眼下安德鲁就是迪恩，他必然会变得越来越像真正的迪恩。

“我好像开始理解你了，迪恩。”

“哦，我该道谢吗？”

安德鲁不去接这个俏皮话，他就那么望着迪恩，脑海里闪过其关于萨姆·温彻斯特的记忆。从当年名为“弟弟”的小肉团呱呱坠地，到现在高大健硕聪慧过人的男青年常伴左右，他看尽了迪恩陪伴萨姆长大的那些点滴回忆，包括一个又一个极度越轨的梦。梦里迪恩身心的空虚都由萨姆来填补，他们相拥，他们缠绵，像一对真正的恋人一样。

安德鲁从记忆中苏醒，在几轮深呼吸之后做出了他二十六年来最为重大的一个决定。

为此，他手忙脚乱地找出先前从迪恩身上搜出的手铐，将猎人单手紧紧拷在水管上，然后为其松绑手脚。他把巢穴里囤的薯片爆米花可口可乐等垃圾食品一股脑儿地堆放到迪恩面前，又把电视遥控器也塞给迪恩。

“……你这是干什么？”

“我要走了。”

迪恩立刻急了：“走去哪？！我警告你离萨米远一点，如果你敢动他一根头发，我他妈——”

“我不会伤害任何人，当然也不会伤害他！”安德鲁，或者说另一个迪恩说，“我是迪恩，我深爱萨姆·温彻斯特——真他妈的棒极了，跟午夜档电视剧似的。你就好好待在这儿吧，迪恩想去见他。”

2#

“……这是迪恩的备用、备用以及备用电话，你知道该怎么做！”

嘟声过后，萨姆·温彻斯特开口说出今夜第九条语音留言。

“嘿迪恩！呃，我希望你今晚过得愉快，但我——唉算了。”

他把手机扔到房间另一头去，懊恼地爬上了床，蜷着身体用被子把自己紧紧裹成一颗茧。这家旅馆的床对他而言略短，他必须缩着点儿睡，可眼下比起身体，他的心更加窝得慌。

他的哥哥喜欢在外头风流不是一天两天了，事情做到兴头上不接电话实属正常，萨姆本身也不是什么白纸一张，另外也出于种种其他原因，他对此毫无怨言。只是今晚他心里格外不舒服，就像预料到有什么坏事要发生似的，他想把迪恩喊回来，却只能一遍又一遍地听电话里的语音提示和忙音。

他拼命告诉自己，镇上的案子已经结了，不会再有什么险情发生，该睡了。但直到后半夜房门外响起金属磕碰声的那一刻，他还醒着。

萨姆无可避免地期待是迪恩回来了，可理智告诉他这不可能，迪恩这会儿大概与某位漂亮姑娘在床上——既然他大哥午夜十二点钟没有回来，就更不可能在凌晨三点钟回来。

他从枕头下摸出枪解掉保险，悄然对准房门的方向，且按照人类平均身高值瞄在心脏高度附近。他想门外应当是个人类，毕竟没听说过什么鬼怪还要用钥匙开门的——没错，钥匙。在金属物件插入拧动一下之后，锁舌就发出一声清脆的弹动，门应声而开。

走廊上的亮光泼洒进房间里，刺痛了萨姆的双眼，可在扣动扳机之前，他先一步认出了那个逆着光的熟悉轮廓。

“不准备下床给你哥哥摘一下门链吗，萨米？我倒不介意自己动手剪断，但前提是退房的时候你去赔钱。”

萨姆几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵，可这的的确确是迪恩回来了！他几乎是连滚带爬地下了床，冲到门边摘了链条就想拥抱迪恩，手臂都已经张开了，却只尴尬地扶了扶门框。他们才分开了六个小时而已，并非什么久别重逢，属实犯不上搬出深情相拥那一套。

他没有想到迪恩会一头扎进他的怀里。

“嘿迪恩……你还好吗？”

萨姆一时手足无措起来，他甚至要鼓起勇气才伸手反抱住他的哥哥。他发誓自己做梦都想让这一幕成真，可事实却是，他紧紧抱着迪恩，异样感却在他身体的表里都疯狂蔓延。

有什么事情不对劲，迪恩不对劲。

“我很好。”迪恩的嗓音听上去闷闷的，又有点哑，“我只是有件事想跟你说，重要的事，超他妈的重要。”

迪恩言语间呼出滚烫的气流让萨姆感觉自己肩头燃起了一团火，进而蔓延至全身——这还是在有一层布料隔着的情况下。萨姆开始遐想如果这火是从裸露的皮肤表面燃起，那会是怎样一种感觉，想到理智全都去见了鬼。他放肆地意淫着与他哥哥的亲密接触，浑身的热血都向下腹部涌去了。

“萨姆？”迪恩从这个莫名收得越来越紧的怀抱里抬起头来，正撞见他弟弟一脸陶醉的表情，“萨米，你在听吗？”

“在听。”萨姆把迪恩整个人拖进屋里来，反手把房门带上，将那团暖黄的光也关在门外，然后在重归黑暗的房间里将错就错地继续这个拥抱。

而迪恩在他怀中轻轻地开口：“我爱你，萨米。”

那声音一反常态地轻柔极了，听在萨姆耳中却像山峦崩裂或江河奔腾发出的轰然巨响。

萨姆猛然惊醒。

“这可真是……太重要了，迪恩。”萨姆一边祈祷这不是他哥哥在外头喝多了跟人玩真心话大冒险什么的，一边在其耳侧轻轻印下一个吻。他揽着迪恩去摸墙壁上的电灯开关，迫不及待地想看清哥哥的脸。

可就在这时，真正的轰然巨响来了。萨姆刚刚才锁好的房门被踹开，始作俑者跟着门板一起跌进了屋里。萨姆赶忙去拿枪，再抬起头来却发现，踹门进来的竟然也是迪恩。

“萨米，是我，你哥哥迪恩！”后来的那个没钥匙的迪恩说。

3#

时间倒回到二十分钟以前，安德鲁前脚刚离开住处，迪恩后脚就逃了出来。他现在相信变形怪所谓“不伤人”说的是真的，因为安德鲁属实不是伤人那块料，这个傻小子知道从他右口袋里翻出手铐来铐他，却不知道从左口袋里把配套钥匙给收走。他也从没见过什么怪物监禁人类还要考虑到人的娱乐需求——他是指电视遥控器。他真的打开了安德鲁的电视，发现其订阅的都是那些整天播肥皂剧的频道。

迪恩赶往汽车旅馆的一路上都心慌得厉害，他确信安德鲁真的自以为是迪恩，而迪恩也是真的爱着萨姆，这傻小子恐怕真会冲上去表白。他不敢想象萨姆听说亲哥哥想骑自己的鸡巴之后会是什么反应，会不会拔枪就是一弹匣出去，把安德鲁的脑袋射成烂西瓜——打头可杀不死变形怪啊，更何况安德鲁不该死。

可当迪恩冲进旅馆走廊过了拐角时，他愣住了。

人不是任何时候都有机会被自己指着鼻子骂，同理，人也不是任何时候都能看着自己与梦中人相拥。他看见迪恩和萨姆紧紧抱着，如两块相邻拼图严丝合缝地拼在一起，漂亮得像幅画一样。

然后门就被关上了，迪恩甚至从门缝儿看清了他弟弟那张意乱情迷的脸。

好，这下安德鲁的头是不至于变成烂西瓜了。迪恩心花怒放，他觉得自己变得蓬松又轻巧，像要飘到半空中去，但并不是因为成功保住了安德鲁的头。并且他狂喜之余仍然焦急，三步并作两步到门前飞身就是一脚——

“所以，我能得到一个解释吗？”萨姆按下开关，白炽灯的光照亮他们三个人的两张面孔。

“他叫安德鲁，就住这附近，他是变形怪。”迪恩把先前安德鲁的自我介绍转述给萨姆。

“噢，我已经知道有变形怪了，我是指——”

“我是迪恩·温彻斯特！”

“闭嘴安德鲁，你是安德鲁，你他妈最好清醒一点。”

“我是迪——”

迪恩随手扯来一块毛巾塞住了变形怪的嘴。

“这小子受刺激了，我们最好先把他送回家去。”迪恩边说边找绳子，“我真是你哥哥，你不放心的话拿银器试试我。”

萨姆不动，迪恩就自己翻出银叉子叼在嘴里以验明身份，然后小心翼翼地把另一个迪恩给捆上了。萨姆就站在那儿看着他哥哥忙前忙后，一句话也说不出来。他裆部的小帐篷还高高支着呢，看上去真是傻透了。

4#

萨姆同样对安德鲁的巢穴叹为观止。

“还真是头一次见到这样的变形怪。”

“是啊，是个好变形怪，只可惜脑子不太对劲。希望他醒来之后头不要痛太久。”迪恩拉开英帕拉的车门坐进驾驶座，萨姆也从他右手边钻了进来。

“但愿。”萨姆笑了笑，偷眼看自己身旁专心看路的迪恩，试探着开口，“对了迪恩，安德鲁跟我说了一件‘超他妈重要’的事，你有兴趣陪我聊聊这个吗？”凌晨四点钟了，街上无车无人，这路有什么好专心看的呢？

“噢拜托老弟，安德鲁跟你说的，你找安德鲁聊去，找我聊算怎么回事儿？”迪恩下意识地开始顾左右而言他，并发泄般地一脚把油门踩到了最底。

“别傻了，他那时候就是你。所以，我们聊聊吗？”

“烦死个人，好吧，聊。”迪恩又踩了个急刹，把车往路边一横，撒开方向盘把两只胳膊盘在胸前就要“聊”。

萨姆熟悉这样的迪恩——焦躁的，欲盖弥彰的。他不明白他哥哥在事情发展到这个地步以后还有什么要掩饰的。如果说一厢情愿迷恋着自己的亲兄弟是可耻的，两情相悦难道不会让迪恩觉得好受得多吗？

“当时安德鲁对我说……”萨姆一边说，一边看着他哥哥的脸色在车内灯下变了又变，起初是恨不得开个地洞钻进去的窘迫，最后变成了某种死猪不怕开水烫式的决绝。

“是的，当时安德鲁跟你说我想骑你的鸡巴没错，”迪恩真是豁出去了，遮羞布一扯就跟萨姆据理力争，“但你听我说萨姆，安德鲁那样说，不代表你哥哥我真的那样想。谁知道他在窝里扯了根电视线都看了些什么三俗频道呢？”

萨姆瞠目结舌。

迪恩感到不对劲就问：“安德鲁怎么跟你说的？”

“他说你爱我。”萨姆如实回答说。

“操。”迪恩猛地锤了一把方向盘，然后盯着自己的双手，可真恨不得把自己的嘴也给撕烂。

但当迪恩终于平复了心情，他立刻就说：“我确实爱你。”

“我也爱你，迪恩。”萨姆意味深长地笑着，“那么，你想骑我的鸡巴吗？”

迪恩转了转眼珠儿，又长出一大口气，然后跟着萨姆一起笑起来。他嘴角上扬的弧度越来越大，直至一个心照不宣的笑容出现在他脸上。

“为什么不呢？”

5#

安德鲁·史密斯今年二十六岁了，住在密苏里州一地下室里。他某一天从头部剧痛之中醒来，缓了半个多钟头才渐渐回忆起关于温彻斯特兄弟的事。他还在自己的电视机荧屏上看到了一张便条，那上面写着：

你是个好家伙，安德鲁，萨米与我感谢你。

少看肥皂剧。

THE END  
美咸 2020.2

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🙏
> 
> 第一次写SPN好紧张，要感谢卷对我的激励。她还说这篇文让她想到《Sharks and bears》这首歌：
> 
> “sometimes the easiest things are hardest to find.”
> 
> 不要管这个文了，都去听歌！


End file.
